The Meadow
by In Love With A Dead Warrior
Summary: So, this is Aurikku, though there isn't any thoughts or anything it's mostly about the imagery cause this was an old english project but I kinda though it fit Auron and Rikku a little though not much so, yea just read it kay? If you don't like it, tell me


**Hey people! How are you all doing? Well I know some of you who are reading my story "Road Trip" are going "what the hell, why is she making a one-shot instead of updating her story!?" well yea, I'm actually quite bored with it, but feel obligated to finish it, so yea I WILL finish it though, unless I die unexpectedly(God, I hope not!) **

**WEEEEEEELL, this one-shot popped up all thanks to **_**ChiCkkie **_**and her story "Auron my warrior" haven't read it? DO! It's a fantastic story though not finished yet, it has 21 chapters, and she captures Rikku's personality puurfectly**

**???: What are you Vicky, a cat?**

**Oh, right here's my ummmm…friend or whatever you want to call her, Ajhena. Isn't her name uber awesome?!**

**Ajhena: Shut up Vicky.**

**Yea well she acts like Auron actually, I made her up in a dream I had and decided to make her real on fan fiction, I'd LOVE to write a story about her, but I wouldn't know where to place it on fan fiction, since it wouldn't be about anything that I didn't make up, so tell me if you have a solution okay?**

**Ajhena: Yes, please don't.**

**SEE she's grouchy!**

**Ajhena: *glares at me* Forgetting something Fitzy?**

**Oh, right story hehe… AND DON'T CALL ME FITZY!!!**

**Anyway this story like I said is kinda dedicated to ChiCkkie cause I was reading her story when this popped up, this is an old English writing project on imagery, and I though it kinda fits Rikku and Auron and decided to post it, just changed one word and that was the guys name, who WAS James. After this reeealy long thingy-**

**Ajhena: Authors note.**

**Right! After this really long authors note I give you my story! =) tell me what ya think m'kay?!**

I walked into the clearing. The sun was behind the clouds, playing hide-and-seek with the tulips and daffodils. Weeds were overgrown everywhere, the filed, around the lake, it was even climbing up the old stone wall that split the field. The lake it self was filled with overgrowth, yet it was clear like a mirror made of crystal. You could hear the water thwacking against the bank, the fish jumping in and out of the water, catching their lunch in mid-air. In the distance, birds chirped and tweeted, talking to each other. Crows hopped around the field, gobbling up left-overs from the most recent pick-nicks. The old stone wall that was falling apart, mostly housed crickets and grasshoppers. You could hear them cricketing on their legs, like a violin playing a sweet song. I felt the drops of water from the previous rain dripping off the trees above me, landing on my skin. The stone wall, rough and cold against my hand had turned from its dull gray to a moldy green long ago, doubtless from the damp and cold, and the plants that grew wildly in this sacred like place. The ground I walked on was lumpy and uneven. As I walked on it, my feet hurt because of the rocks and ditches on and in the ground, I tipped a couple of times because of the wild weeds that grew in the meadow. It was as if people had never came to this part of its fields, and the weeds were eager because at last, someone had trod on its ground. They clung to my legs and yanked and pulled as if they didn't want me to leave. I pulled out of their strong, almost unbreakable grip and kept walking. My feet were hurting terribly as if they had been pierced through, multiple times, with a knife. Although I wasn't surprised by this feeling, rocks can be just as sharp as a knife at times. As I looked around I saw that, tall grass grew in every inch of space visible. The grass tickled me as I walked through it towards the middle of the meadow. As I walked deeper into the heart of the meadow the grass became more scratchy and itchy against my sensitive, totally white skin. In the center of the meadow was a great, tall tree. It was strong despite its age, which people figured, must have been pretty old. Since it wasn't close to falling over or weak enough for a storm to knock over, no one knew its age. It was too beautiful to cut down just to count how many rings it had on its trunk, so people gave up on trying to find out how it was.

As I neared the tree I saw a figure in the distance, dark and shadowy against the setting sun in sky behind it. As I moved closer I realized it was my friend, Auron. He was tall compared to me, but was the same age as I was. It was raining before I came there, so his hair was wet and disheveled clinging to his head, like a stubborn mule that wouldn't listen to its master as he told it to move forward. His dark brown eyes were crowded by his bronze colored hair. The sun, after it tired from playing its game with the flowers came out from behind the clouds. The sun made his red tints visible and they gleamed, like rubies set in a bronze cup that would be served only to the wealthiest of folks. His figure was lean and wiry, though he was surprisingly strong. I knew this from years of being friends. Although you wouldn't be able to tell, unless you had known him as well as me. His skin was light, not like mine though, his tan he obviously got from the summer heat made him look darker than he really was. Compared to me, he was much darker. His personality was unique as mine was. He looked at everything differently than other people would. We both had the writers mind. He loved to make stories up to tell his little brother, and me, when I'd listen and help add to them. Compared to me he was a lion; brave, fearless, and wild, and I was the lamb; small, gentle and tame. However at times we switched some of our characteristics. I would be wild like him and at times he would be gentle. What most intrigued me about him and me was that we were totally opposites, and yet, we were best friends and understood each other better than anyone else did. After leaning on the tree for so long, he looked up as I walked forward.

**Okay, so I understand this is not exactly like them, while I was typing it out I noticed a lot of differences. Like the fact that the girl who would be Rikku in this is pale, well Rikku is tan from being in the desert all her life, so yea that's one, another is if this were to be a Final Fantasy X sotry, it would have to be AU because we all know Auron is NOT the same age as Rikku, though Rikku tripping on the ground and rocks and stuff, I can see her doing that. Also, Auron does not have red tints, but gray streaks another difference, though a 15 or 16 year old having gray streaks makes no sense so…**

**Ajhena: the description of his figure, don't forget that Fitzy.**

***Smacks self on the forehead then glares at the nickname* Right! Auron is Muscely not lena and wiry, but like I have said this was written like 3 years ago.**

**Ajhena: 2, you were in 8****th**** grade**

**Oh whatever, pickish person! Also the AU comes in, when it talks about his brothers and family. And them both having the writers mind. This originally I was gonna write my books from but decided not to do that story and chose another plot and characters entirely different, that's were that came from. Also, we also all know that Rikku is no where NEAR like a lamb, more like a monkey or something really hyper, if you think of an animal that fits her better than the one mentioned I'll give you an Auron scented car freshener!!!**

**Ajhena: *snorts* and HOW do you expect to do that hmmm?**

**Shut up, I'll think of something! Last and not least thing that is different, is that Rikku and Auron weren't best friends either in the game, more like in a you-annoy-me-but-your-so-young-and-imature-you-would-get-yourself-killed-by-a-field-if-I-didn't-watch-you type of relationship, though I totally think that they should get together, I mean Rikku mellowed out a bit in X-2 still hyper, but more responsible you know? Anyway! So tell me how you like it! And let me know if there is anywhere I can put my story that I am making up, maybe some original writing form the authors mind section or something? You know what? It doesn't even have to be this website, just somewhere you can write stories and post them! Well peeps thanks for reading and I'll update son or something, maybe write another One-shot that is more like Auorn and Rikku, or even try to write a lemon like I have wanted to for so long, but am afraid. Review tell me what you think and all that lovely naca(stuff in espanol)!!!! Say bye grumpy!**

**Ajhena: Don't tell me what to do Fitzy. Bye people, I'm sorry you had to go trhough that aweful writing up there, good-night.**

**Shut up! But hey like she said nighty night!!!**

**P.S oh yea 4got to tell you this, while I was typing this out the idea struck me that this would have been better for Twilight, since EVERYTHING practically fits except for the whole best friends for years and sibling stuff, also the reference to the lion and the lamb and pale sking was PERFECT! **

**Ajhena: *gives a dark look***

**Sorry I'll whut up now, just wanted you to know!**

**~In Love With A Dead Mage**


End file.
